


Our Man in Cardiff

by Boji



Category: Spooks | MI-5, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="small">Challenge:</span></b> Crossover Challenge at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tw100</b><br/><b><span class="small">Characters:</span></b> Adam Carter, Harry Pearce - mention of Jack Harkness - Torchwood/Spooks.<br/>Another day, another drabble. If I had time this would be fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Man in Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Crossover Challenge at [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100**  
>  **Characters:** Adam Carter, Harry Pearce - mention of Jack Harkness - Torchwood/Spooks.  
>  Another day, another drabble. If I had time this would be fic.

"Harry, what the blazes am I supposed to do in Cardiff?" Adam Carter asked, lobbing his shaver into a half-filled suitcase. His wash bag followed.

"Enjoy the view, fly a kite with Wes." Harry paused, "Technically you’re on leave, pending your… evaluation."

"Technically."

Harry Pearce sank down onto the unmade bed. "Harkness is missing."

"You’re sure he’s not just off the grid?" Adam asked, running a hand through his hair.

"All my time in the job, you get a nose for these things." Harry said, "Saxon’s trouble. Find out what happened to Jack Harkness. And what Torchwood has on Saxon."


End file.
